Can't Fight The MoonLight
by DarkenTears
Summary: //COMPLETE// Unbearable pain that can only be healed by the one whom you hurt from... Against her liking, Serena goes to a party and a song plays that reminds her of a new special someone now in her life. Who does her heart really want? ::ONE SHOT::


"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, hi. I wanted to know if Darien is there?"  
  
"Let me check. Wait just a moment."  
  
2 minutes pass by, "No, I'm sorry ma'am, but he is not here. He has not checked in yet. But I will glady give him a message once he arrives."  
  
"Thank you. Just say Serena called."  
  
"OK Miss Serena. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's it. Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye and have a great day."  
  
Serena hangs up the phone and puts it down slowly, "Yeah, great day." She frowns as she puts the phone on its holder. "Hey Serena, what's up?," asks Mina as she walks in to Serena's bedroom. Serena looks at Mina with a very sad face. Mina frowns along with her, "Darien ain't there yet huh?" Serena looks down at the carpet floor, "No." Serena looks at Mina again, "It's been a month already. Where can he be?!"  
  
Mina stays quiet since she has no clue. Serena walks over to her already made bed and sits at the edge. Mina sits down next to her, "Serena I know Darien must be fine. I don't have an explanation to where he is though, I wish I did to stop your hurting, but sadly I don't." Serena looks at Mina and gives a small fake smile, "Thanks Mina. You're a true friend to me."  
  
Mina speaks up after a 5 minute silence, "Well, I know this isn't the time to say this, but some kid from school is having a huge party and everyone's invited. Me and the other girls are going and we thought you'd like to go too."  
  
Serena looks down at her hands, "I don't know if I really want to go." Mina looks at Serena, "Come on Serena. I know you're really worried, but I bet Darien's OK. Sides, this will be a chance for you to get out and have some fun for a while."  
  
Serena looks at Mina and gives another fake smile, "OK. I guess I'll go, but just for a while." Mina gives Serena a big smile, "Great. I'll come back around 7 to pick you up and take you to the party." Mina walks over to the door and grabs the door knob. Mina looks back at Serena and waves, "Bye Serena!"  
  
Serena waves back as Mina closes the door behind her. Serena stands and walks over to the drawer. She lifts a picture frame off the drawer, "Oh Darien. Where are you?" The picture frame has a bunny head at the edge to the left.  
  
The picture in the picture frame is of Serena grabbing on to Darien's arm and smiling for the camera with a beautiful tree background. Serena is wearing her usual school uniform while Darien wears a dark blue under shirt with an orange short sleeved shirt (with a collar) over it and caci pants.  
  
Luna walks in and is about to tell Serena something when she notices tears forming in Serena's eyes. Serena walks over to her drawer and leans on it with the picture frame still in hand. Serena closes her eyes and tears run down her cheeks and land on her lips. She tastes the bitter taste of her own tears and sadness. Her tears also splatter on the drawer, the picture frame, the carpet, and her hands. Luna walks outside the room as she leaves Serena still crying.  
  
~*~ Later That Day ~*~ "Serena?," Mina asks as she peeks in through the door she slightly opens. "Yeah come in Mina." Once Mina hears Serena's soft and sad voice she opens the door all the way and walks into the pink covered room. Serena turns around from facing the mirror in her room to see Mina's outfit.  
  
Mina's wearing a light purple long sleeve stripped shirt with a red vest over it. She has on a matching red and black striped skirt that stops a few inches away from her dark blue stockings. Serena does a small smile to show Mina she loves her outfit.  
  
Mina looks at Serena and observes her outfit. She's just wearing a black dress that stops at the knees with a pink sweater over it. As Mina looks at her outfit, Serena looks down at the floor. "You look great Serena! Let's go!"  
  
Serena nods while still looking at the floor. Mina runs over to Serena and grabs her wrist to drag her outside. Luna comes out from behind the other side of Serena's bed and looks at the door where the two sped off in. Luna lowers her head.  
  
~*~ Party ~*~ "Hey Lita!" Once Mina and Serena step on the door step of the house where the party is being held, Mina automatically spots Lita and screams to her to come over. Lita sees Mina waving at her and waves back. Lita signals she'll be right there then grabs the other girls to come along.  
  
"Hey Mina, hey Serena. You two look great, " says the girl in blue as she approaches the two young ladies. Ami's wearing a jean skirt with a light blue shirt and a jean jacket over it. Lita stands next to the girl in jeans, "This party is great, glad you two can make it."  
  
Serena looks at Lita and sees she's wearing dark red shorts and a dark green shirt with a black thin jacket over it. Serena looks over at Ami, "Where's Rei?" Ami and Lita look at each other then look over at the crowd on the dance floor.  
  
"Here I am!," yells Rei from across the room. Rei runs over to the untransformed scouts to greet them, "What's up guys?" Serena smiles a hello and Rei returns the smile. Rei wears a white skirt with black stockings a few inches below them.  
  
A very thin sweater in a nice shade of red is above her cute white skirt. It's unbuttoned to be able to see the white shirt beneath. To complete her nice outfit, she wears a hat the same color of the sweater. As the girls keep greeting each other a new song plays.  
  
Mina grabs Rei and Lita and drag them to the dance floor. Once they get to the middle of the dance floor, they look at each other and look at everyone around them. They smile at each other and begin to dance to the music.  
  
Ami looks over at the three dancing. She then pays her attention back at Serena. Ami notices there's an uncomfortable silence coming from her. Before she can ask Serena what's wrong, someone pulls Ami away.  
  
The person that has a hold of Ami's wrist brings her to the middle of the dance floor. Ami sees the person better now that they've stopped and the color lights in the room illuminate her face a little. "Come on Ami, let's dance," says the excited teen. "I guess I will since I am already here. But I would like to get back to Serena, she looks worried about something."  
  
Mina stops dancing and looks at Ami. "Yeah, that's why I pulled you away before you can ask her anything. I thought bringing her here would make her feel a little better, but she still looks as depressed as she was this morning. I don't think asking her about the reason she's sad is a good idea," explains Mina to Ami.  
  
Ami looks over at Serena and frowns, "I guess I'll ask her later." Ami begins dancing along with Mina and the rest of the scouts. Serena looks over at the happy teens around her and becomes sadder. She sees the refreshment table and decides to walk over to get some punch.  
  
  
  
Once she gets there, she grabs a plastic cup. She puts her hand on the large spoon's handle to pour herself some punch. Before she can lift the large spoon, someone puts their hand over hers. Serena looks up to see a familar face. She just stands there as the person grabs the cup from her hand. Serena lets go of the handle and the person grabs it to pour some punch.  
  
Once the cup is almost full, he stops pouring and puts the spoon back in the punch bowl. He puts the cup in front of Serena for her to grab. Serena stares at the cup for a moment then grabs it. She looks down at the floor that's full of used napkins, spilled drinks, used cups, and chewed food. Serena puts the cup by her stomach and holds the cup with both hands.  
  
She lifts the cup to her mouth and sips a bit of the red punch. She lowers the cup to her stomach again and looks up, "Thanks." Seiya smiles and places his hands over hers again. He takes the cup from her and places it on the table. Serena stares as he does this then looks up to face him.  
  
He lets go of one of her hands, but still holds her left hand. He begins to walk towards the outside while dragging Serena close behind. Seiya grabs the door knob and lets go of Serena. He opens the door and motions for Serena to go outside with him.  
  
Serena looks at Seiya then looks outside. She lowers her head and walks outside with Seiya trailing behind. Seiya leaves the door open to still be able to hear the music from the party. Serena leans on the wall close to the door.  
  
Seiya stands in front of Serena and looks down at her. Serena stays quiet for a moment until she hears another song being played. Serena hears the beat of the song's beggining. She knows the song, she's heard it before.  
  
"Under a lovers' sky, Gonna be with you, And no one's gonna be around." Serena listens carefully to the song. She pays her attention to Seiya once she realizes he's looking at her. "Underneath the starlight - starlight, There's a magical feeling - so right, It'll steal your heart tonight."  
  
  
  
Serena looks up at Seiya then looks over his shoulder to see the moon imitating a beautiful shine. Serena looks back at Seiya and sees him smiling at her. Serena looks deep into his eyes. Before she knows it, Seiya takes her off the wall and wraps his arms around her waist.  
  
Serena stays there squeezed in his embrace with stunned eyes. "No, you can't fight it   
  
It's gonna get to your heart." Serena's eyes calm down and she rests her head on his chest. Serena closes her eyes as Seiya squeezes her a little tighter.  
  
"What's going on? Why I am feeling this way with him?," Serena asks herself in her mind. "I only feel this way with one person, or it used to be only one person. Darien ......." Serena opens her eyes once she hears more of the song's lyrics, "There's no escape from love, Was a gentle breeze, Weaves it's spell upon your heart, No matter what you think, It won't be too long, Til your in my arms."  
  
Serena opens her eyes and looks up at Seiya, "These feelings. I feel so protective in his arms. Why do I? I only feel this way with Darien. I shouldn't with Seiya. But for some reason I do." Seiya looks down at Serena and stares into her sad and pale face.  
  
Seiya lets go of Serena. Once he lets go, Serena looks down at the ground, but quickly looks at Seiya again when he places his hand on her face to lift it up. Seiya puts his hand down and places it at his side. He looks at Serena as Serena gazes back. Seiya begins to lean in closer to Serena. Serena stays frozen in place.  
  
"You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight." Seiya leans in closer. Serena's eyes begin to collect water as she sees him leaning in closer to her. She can feel her body temperature rising. Serena sees that Seiya's lips are about to touch hers when they both hear someone calling Serena's name.  
  
They both look over their shoulder to see Mina smiling from the door, "Hey Serena!" Mina looks at her companion, "Oh hi Seiya!" Mina looks back at Serena, "Well, me and the other girls are going home now, you coming?" Serena looks at Seiya then back at Mina. Serena nods without changing her sad face expression.  
  
Serena walks over to Mina and follows her to go get the rest of the gang. Once everyone is together, they head for the door and walk outside. Serena walks behind everyone else. She looks back at the door and sees Seiya standing there. Serena looks at Seiya then quickly turns her head to the floor.  
  
Everyone keeps walking and chatting as they walk to each other's house. Serena keeps her sight on the floor as she remembers everything that has happened earlier. As the night goes on, it finally gets down to Mina and Serena being the only ones still walking outside.  
  
Serena gets to her door and looks back at Mina. "Bye Mina, thanks," she says as she waves good bye while holding the door knob. Mina smiles and waves back. Mina walks forward on the pavement sidewalk. Once Serena loses site of Mina when she turns a corner down the street, she goes inside her home.  
  
She closes the door slowly to not wake anyone. As she approaches the stairs, she sees a clock and barely reads the time. She looks closer and sees it's 10:38 pm. Serena walks up the stairs and goes over to her room door.  
  
She stops as she places her hand on the knob. She looks around and stares at the doors around her. "Good night everyone," she says softly. She opens the door to her room. The room is very dark, but she doesn't bother to turn on the lights.  
  
As she places a foot inside her room, she stretches her hands out to find her bed. Once she finds it, she lays down on the covers while still wearing her outfit. She closes her eyes and tears begin to run down her cheeks. Words begin to ring in her mind, "Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it, It's gonna get to your heart."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: To those of you who don't know what ::ONE SHOT:: means (Believe me, there are a few), it means like single chapter so you of course know what that means, this story will stay the way it is, one chapter, so don't ask me to update. Now you know this story will never be updated so I'm hoping not to get a review asking that (I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just telling you for when you do review).  
  
This is my first try at this type of story so tell me what you think. I'm thinking of trying 1 or 2 more of these so tell me if this is good or not so I can improve the others. Also, I never saw the Sailor Star episodes, but I did read them online (I read all the episodes of SM I never saw on TV so I read from Sailor S - Sailor Stars). I read them a long time ago though so I don't know if the atmosphere here is OK. I tried my best to remember it though and I hope it came out alright. And I tried to be descriptive on the clothes because I'm not really used to it, hope I did it OK. I'm hoping this story to get at least 10 - 20 reviews so please help me reach my goal. ^_^  
  
~ Akina ~  
  
PS - If you want to know, this song is by Leean Rhymes. I'm not a huge fan, but I saw an AMV (Anime Music Video) on this song with Sailor Moon and I knew I just had to do this one shot story! I was planning on doing it for Inuyasha and Kagome, but it fit more for Serena and Seiya. But the other song stories I do are going to be for my number #1 half demon Inuyasha! (My #1 demon is of course Sesshoumaru!) 


End file.
